A Demon's Redemption
by crazyshady666
Summary: Naruto is sent into the past by the to complete mission will he be sucesfull or will he die trying. Naruharem
1. Chapter 1

Yo this is my first fic so don't hate too much

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto

-  
Alternative universe Chapter 1 (In the forest of Konoha)

A portal opened in the sky and a blond teen fell out."Fucking Shinigami not giving me a warning" said the blond teen.  
Said boy looked about 13 or 14 years old, he wore very baggy black leather pants tucked in his black leather boots. On his torso he wore a black and orange jacket with a red spiral on his back over a black skin tight long sleeve wore a rather large chain with a medallion that says "N.K."(explain later).On his head he had a long black bandana with an orange spiral and a black face arms he wore an elbow pad on his right arm and fingerless gloves.

(Flashback)

"You will be sent back farewell and goodluck on your mission Naruto" the Shinigami said.

(FLASHBACK END)

"He could have at least givin me my 19 year old back, well i am alive again at least" Naruto came into his line of vision and he ran at speed a kage would be jealous at with fire in his trail.

(In the Hokage office)

He appeared in the office with heat in his tracks "Hello Sarutobi-sensei we have to talk".He said shocking the Hokage he then put his hand over the head of the Hokage and it glowed green,the Hokage's eyes widen then"So Naruto-kun you have come to save your parents have you?"  
he said/asked."Well they are not really my parents before the Kyuubi died he changed me so i have the same blood as Minato".Naruto said.  
"I see you will have rank elite Jonin and you never wore the Jonin vest not even when you became Godaime Hokage".Saritobi said.  
"Jonin vest are to carry scrolls and other objects".Naruto said.'He is not emotionless as before that's good'.Sarutobi thought.  
"By the power invested in me as Hokage I hereby name you Kamikaze "King" Naruto Elite Jonin come to my office tomorrow morning ".  
Sarutobi proclaimed."Thank you Hokage-sama".Naruto said as he left.

(In the Jonin apartments.[the Jonin live together because of the 2nd war going on]).

Naurto flashed into his apartment 2 bedrooms 1 kitchen 2 bathroom 1 in the hall 1 in the master bedroom.  
Naruto sighs"I got another chance i am not gonna waste it".Said Naurto.

(FLASHBACK)

"For the crimes you have commited against Konoha you are sentence to DEATH!".Naruto said as he ripped out Uchiha Madara's soul.

(FLASHBACK END)

"I will get you this time Madara i promise and i never break a promise".Naruto proclamed

Cut and Print Anyway review like it, hate it don't matter my first fic.

Naruto/Harem


	2. Red Thread Of Fate

Yo waz up you know don't tell me tell naruto

Madara:Yo what hanging?

WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?

M;well i am part of the show

i said naruto not homo or pedo bye bitch

super powerful chouji sits on him

Ok le's start the whatever it is called

oh and of you read my other fic than you know why he is called Kamikaze ''King'' Naruto bet nobody ever thought of that cool name did you?

...Start of something new

(IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE)

We find naruto in the hokage's office ''sensei i was hopping i could lead a team of 2 chunnin and 1 gennin'' said naruto.  
hiruzen replys a little surprised ''you read-''''i was hokage once before it's not hard to find the files sensei'' naruto interups.  
''very well then- wait 2 chunin who are they?'' asks hiruzen.''Senju Minato, Hyuuga Hizashi, Uzumaki Kushina'' replys naruto ''i see very well then come back here at 3:15 pm and i will arrange something''. 'arrange something either he is adding someone or he removing someone just as long as kushina and minato are there it dosen't matter'. thought naruto as he left.

(IN THE STREETS OF KONOHA)

As naruto was walknig he did not see where he was going and bumped into a young red haired woman with a little bigger than average breasts and because of his super-strong build only she fell down ''oh i'm sorry i wasen't watching where i was going'' naruto said holding out a hand. 'this is kushina huh''.''oww are you wearing an armor under those clothes or something man that hurt'' kushina said as naruto helped her up ''oh and i'm kushina, Uzumaki kushina nice to meet you uhh?'' '' naruto, kamikaze naruto''.''wait your THE Kamikaze naruto the guy that was evaluated by the hokage himself, wow your the only Elite in konoha besides Hatake Sakumo and the legendary sanninbut your only like 15 only like 2 years older that is like so unfair''. kushina said very frustraded. 'she says ''like'' everytime she is upset ...how annoying'. naruto thought.''well i will be going now bye'' naruto said as he sped away leaving a black flash and blazing fire in his trail.'that was like so cool'. thought kushina.

(IN TRAINING GROUND 7)

''This is where sensei gave me my genin test''. naruto thought out loud with a sigh in the end.

''oh yeah me too the bell test right?''. asked jiraya

'how did i not sense him?' thought naruto

''don't worry i just shushined here the hokage wanted me to tell you to meet us there'' jiraya said before he disapeared along with naruto.

(IN THE HOKAGE OFFICE)

Inside the office were all the jonins in konoha but the people infront of the desk were, Senju Minato, Senju Tsunade, Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto, Hyuuga Hizashi, Hatake Sakumo and Orochimaru when Naruto and Jiraya appeared.

''What is this about sensei?''. asked Tsuande.

''Well Tsunade-chan today i have thought of creating to two new teams one is gonna be the K.W.O.(Konoha War Opps) witch will be consisted of Konoha's Elite meaning the sannin, the white fang and the black flash''. announced hiruzen

''the black flash?''

''who is that?''

''ENOUGH!'' yelled the hokage

Naruto stepped forward.

''I am the black flash''.

''Kamikaze-san''.yelled kushina causing everybody to look at her and embaress her.

''I ''like'' met him before we ''like'' kinda ran into eachother and then he left really fast and there was a black flash behind him'' said kushina

''that was him wow''

''whoa yeah i saw it it fire in it to''

''wait you said two teams what's the other?'' asked Tsunade

''ahh yes next is Team-Naruto with chunin Senju Minato, genin Hyuuga Hizashi, genin Uzumaki Kushina and chunin Uchiha Mikoto under Elite Jonin Kamikaze ''King'' Naruto''.

''He has a cool name'' stated jiraya causing everybody to look at him with a sweatdrop.

''Anyway as i was saying you will be assigned your first mission tomorrow morning Dismissed''. Said the Kami no shinobi

(IN TRAINING GROUND 10)

The members of team naruto besides naruto himself sat in a line.

''So what do you think naruto-taichou is like?'' asked hizashi

''He seems like the real deal'' stated minato

''Hai he does'' said mikoto

''Well i guess were gonna find out tomorrow see ya guys'' said kushina as she left.

everyone started leaving when mikoto said'' Hey guys was kushina blushing?''

''oh i though i was the only one that notice'' said hizashi

''i didn't think she had a crush already'' said minato as they all left.

The next morning

(ON THE ROAD OUT SIDE OF KONOHA)

''so we have to get this girl back demon country safe that's it boring''. said kushina as they assinged their mission.

''do not worry miroku-san(shion's mother from the movie) we will get you back safe i promise and i never break a promise that's my nindo''.  
promised naruto

while blushing she says ''i am sure you will naruto-taichou thank you''.

''hey ''like'' don't forget about us'' said a frustraded kushina.

As they were walking naruto sensed some kumo due to their chakra and they jumped at him but or so he thought they instead ran at kushina grabbed her while he killed the other jonins.

''Kushina'' yelled minato, hizashi and mikoto

''team protect miroku-san i will go get kushina back and meet up with you i promise minato you are incharge''. said the squad leader as he ran at the jonins.

''come on let's go'' said minato

''Hai'' everyone said.

(WITH NARUTO)

'There is nothing not even the direction of the wind' naruto thought but then he saw '..wait her hair ...nice job kushina' he thought as he followed the trail till he saw her captures one of the was with another.

''the kid with face mask you got a picture of him? he is the black flash he should be at least A-rank, kid took out 5 jonin without a scratch''

''yeah i hear he is the only Elite jonin besides the white fang and the sannin''

''yeah now go time time to update the bingo book''

the other shinobi left and second he did every other shinobi fell dead with a black flash.

As naruto got to kushina he cut the rope and when he did he held her bride style and jumped on a tree.

''You know kushina you have beautiful red hair''. he said and with he jumped from tree to tree ro his never noticed kushina staring at him with a blush and so began her red thread of fate.

hope you liked it.

peace 


	3. BROTHERS!

**_Hey i know the last two chapters have been fast and half minded and for some reason when i put a new document some words and letters get deleted and this one i put more time and thought into this one but it is still rushed mostly because i can't think of cannons like my other fic ''Change''._**

**_I got a P.M saying that for my new harem fic(witch im gonna rite soon) should have kushina and naruto's sister that are OCs(Not Incest) and i was wondering what you people thought if i get enough vote for it i'm gonna put them in it._**

**_So anybody seen the new manga 500 pretty crazy huh i think Kishimoto has been reading some of the fics here and that means Naruto is a distant relative of Tsunade._**

**_Ages_**

**_Naruto: 14_**

**_Team naruto: 13_**

**_Sannin: 25_**

**_Sandaime: 36_**

''talking''

'thinking'

_**LET'S BEGIN**_

_**...BROTHERS?**_

As Naruto was jumping from tree to tree trying to pick up a scent or the chakra of his team Kushina was thinking.

'sigh thank god he found me in time'

"Taichou?''

''Yes kushina?''

''Thank you but why did you save me we had a mission?''

Naruto stared at her like she was dumb but then saw that she was serious and with a sigh said.

''Kushina i follow a code ...no not a code more like a way of living do you want to know what that is?''

Kushina stared at him wondering where all of this was coming from little did she know after today she would forever look at him in a different light and know what it means to be strong.

''Those who don't follow the rules are trash''

''Then why didn't you-''

''But those who abandon their comrades and friends, their worse than trash''

''To be strong enough to protect your loved ones...i say i am strong enough to protect them because there is something that makes me more different than anyone else you know what that is?''

Kushina shook her head in a ''no'' motion so Naruto said.

''Guts''

''Guts?''

''Hai guts when you have the guts to do things other people can't do only then can you be strong, when you have someone precious to you that you want to protect with your life only then can you call yourself strong''.

Kushina thought about how a boy barely a year older than her can sound like that.

''What if you don't have any precious people?''

''Then you make precious people, now hold on as tight as you can, i caught on to Minato's chakra''

Kushina hugged Naruto as tight she could and closed her eyes and a two seconds later she could hear the team shouting.

''KUSHINA'' yelled team naruto as they ran up to Kushina and attacking her with questions like ''Are you okay?'' or ''Did they hurt you''.

While this was happening Naruto walked up to Miroku.

''Hello Miroku-san do you mind if we stay at the hotel near by for tonight? we shall start moving again in the morning'' naruto asked

''Hai but i don't have any money on me i am sorry'' she said shyly

''It's alright everything will be on me now come on''. naruto said as they left.

When they finally reached a hotel Miroku let out a relieved sigh.

The hotel was as tall if not taller than the hokage tower and it was called the ''Angel's Haven'' whole building it self was made of white stone with windows everywhere the back of it was a hot spring with the walls being made of bamboo they entered the building Naruto paid for two rooms one for the boys one for the girls with Mikoto offering to pay for the girls but he just said.

''It's alright just get your things to your rooms i will see you all in a while'' Naruto said as he left to who knows where.

The Team headed to their rooms witch were right next to one and they finished leaving their bags they went to the hot spring (that had one side for each gender).

_**(THE BOYS SIDE)**_

Minato and Hizashi were the only ones there.

''Haaaah this is pretty cool of taichou to let us stay in a hotel'' exclamed Minato

''

haibut i wonder where his is?'' wondered Hizashi

''Right here'' Naruto said as he entered the water.

''Ahhhhhhhh'' Minato and Hizashi screamed.

''What?''

''Taichou don't do that''

''Yeah man that's not funny'' Minato said

''Okay okay let's just relax'' Naruto said as they did just that.

_**(IN THE GIRLS SIDE)**_

Unlike the boys they weren't the only ones there, there were about 15 other woman and Kushina was in deep thought as she kept thinking about what Naruto said. Mikoto seeing her friend so deep in thought asked.

''Hey kushina what's wrong you've been all quiet since we got here that's not like you''

Kushina then told her the things Naruto said.

''Wow who knew someone his age could talk like that''

''I know right bu-'' started Kushina

''Hey girls look at that fine piece of meat'' said a blonde girl looking through a peeping hole as the other girls besides Kushina and Mikoto joined her.

''Wow''

"Who is he"

''I saw him walking around asking to people about a guy named Hideki or something'' (explain late)

''I wonder what size he is?''

Both Kushina and Mikoto blushed at that last one and left.

_**(THE BOYS ROOM)**_

Minato and Hizashi were sleeping while Naruto reading a scroll on genjutsu when there was a light knock on the door he opened it he was surprised to see Miroku looking at the ground nervously.

''Is there something i can help you with Miroku-san?''

''Can we take a walk?''

''Uhh ...Very well then'' Naruto said as he left the room.

_**(THE BEACH)**_

They were walking on the sand at the beach.

''Naruto-taichou?''

''Yes?''

''If you had to marry someone you don't even know and have a child with that person what would you do?''

Naruto stared at her for a minute then said.

''Well Miroku-san i would accept it and try getting to know that person by starting as friends and see where that leads to''

''Oh ... well thank you for walking with m-'' started Miroku before Naruto tackled her into the ground as loads of rose petals flew past them.

''Oww Taichou what are you doi-'' Miroku was interrupted again as Naruto grabbed her and began running but with Miroku running along side him rather than being held by him he couldn't run at his normal (or abnormal) speed as more petals appeared in front of them and transformed into what looked like a person and once the transformation was over it showed a woman in her twenties might be 24 or 25 with rose red hair tied in a bun with the front falling over her right wore a dark green one-piece jumpsuit that cover her entire body all in all she looked like a rose.(guess what her name is)

''You are the ''Aka Yuuhi" (Bloody rose)'' Naruto stated.

''Oh the amazing ''Kurroi Senko" knows about me i am honored" she said mockingly

Then they ran at each other,Naruto swung his left leg and but missed or so she thought, the swing was so he could do a 360 and deliver an uppercut that tore her head straight off her body, he then made a kick backward kicking someone in the stomach making that person fly away then petals started making a tornado around Naruto trapping him leaving Miroku outside.

"TAICHOU!" She shouted but nobody heard.

_**(BACK IN THE TRAP)**_

''How did you know i wasn't dead?'' a voice from the tornado asked

''Well you are here now aren't you?''

''Funny''

She appeared from the tornado and flew at Naruto who just jumped up and when she was underneath him he dropped down on top of her like a boulder when all of a sudden the tornado stopped and Naruto was checking his surroundings for her when he sees her behind Miroku with a dagger that is about to pierce her heart.''SLASH''

Instead of it being Miroku's heart that was pierced, it was the right side of Naruto's chest.

''Why?'' she asked shocked he would do that.

''Because i made a promise'' he answered as her eyes widen.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**''do not worry miroku-san (shion's mother from the movie) we will get you back safe i promise and i never break a promise that's my nindo''.**_  
_**promised naruto**_

_**(FLASHBACK END)**_

Naruto held out his right arm and it started blazing with fire and a fireball formed in his hand and he yelled.

**''KAENTAMA!'**'

When it made contact it burned everything in front of him he then turned around, walked up to Miroku and picked her up bridal style and next thing she knew, she was in her bed.

_**(IN THE BOYS ROOM)**_

Naruto crawled to his bag and grabbed his first aid kit and patched up his wound since he didn't have the Kyuubi anymore it wouldn't heal as fast and once done he passed out on the floor.

_**The Next Morning**_

Thankfully Naruto woke before everyone else and lied down on his bed and Hizashi woke shortly after and asked him if he wanted to come with them down stares but said he would join them.

When they got down staires they took some dishes, got some food and sat down at a 2 minutes later the girls came downstaires and Miroku told them what happend and they were about to go upstaires to check on Naruto but he came downstaires and told them everything was okay they did not believe him at first but he used his rank to make them drop it.

The rest of the trip was just fine the thirteen year old were talking amongs eachother while Naruto stayed in the they got to their destination Miroku thanked them each but when Naruto's turn came.

''I want to thank you for saving last night'' Miroku said as she tried to grab his but failed when Naruto turned around and left shocking everyone.

''Don't worry Miroku-san he is just upset because he's hungry well bye'' Minato said as they left.

**_(ROAD BACK TO HI NO KUNI)_**

As Team Naruto was waking Naruto walked far behind everyone as well as Kushina when she asked.

''Umm taichou what was that all about back at Miroku's palace?''

Naruto just stared at her without a word when all of a sudden his eyes turned blood red with slits in them. Kushina backed away in fear and ran to catch to the group.

'Dammit it some of Kyuubi's chakra must still be inside of me' Naruto thought.

_**(AT THE GATES OF KONOHA)**_

The gate guards Izumota and Kotetsumaru were talking when Team Naruto stopped in front of the gate.

''Team Naruto back from C-turned B-rank'' Naruto said.

The guards eyes widen but hey still let them inside Naruto said.

''Team go rest i will get you all your pay and call you for our next mission you have a week off''. and with that he team each went in different directions.

_**(IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE)**_

Naruto appeared in the office he handed the Sandaime the report.

''sensei here is the report''.

As the Sandaime read the file his eyes widen.

''Oh good Kushina is safe'' the Sandaime said.

''Yes now you can try using her as the jinchuuriki (spelling?)'' Naruto stated.

The Sandaime's eyes widen again.

''Naru-''

''As i said ''try'' i will not let that happen even if i have to be the jinchuuriki''

The Kami no shinobi gave Naruto scroll.

''sigh here take thi-''

''I know'' and with he flashed out of there

After that he took the money each and everyone of his team when he stopped at Minato's house at the Senju estate that was like a little village and knocked on his Minato came to the window.

''Hey Minato can we talk?''

''Ummm.. Sure?''

They went to the roof and Naruto gave him his pay.

''Thanks...soooo...what did you wanna talk to me about?''

''Minato what do you remember of your parents?''

''Well my mom died in child birth and my dad died when i was 10 on a mission why?''

''Did you ever ask him why your mother died in child birth?''

''No not really''

"Minato your mother died because she gave birth to twins''

Minato falls into shock for a few seconds before asking.

"H-how would y-you know that?''

''sigh My birth name was Senju Naruto and we are brothers in nothing but blood''

''NAAAAAAAANIIIII!'' could be heard through out Konoha.

...THE END

I am thinking about abandoning my two fics to put all my mind into the new fic i am gonna make

Anyway hope you liked it and you know the know the rest.

Peace


End file.
